When Love Takes Over
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Addison left Seattle unknowingly taking something of Alex's with her. 4 years later when Derek consults in LA accompanied by Meredith and Alex the big secret is revealed. Can they make amends? Or will Alex yet again reject her? Set in 2 Parts COMPLETE!
1. Truth

**A/N: Ok, I need to point out a few things to make this make sense!**

**- Set 4 years after Addison left. Only crossover that happened was 4x13.  
- Izzie & Alex didn't ever get together. And there was no cancer to speak of.  
- George died =(  
- Meredith & Derek's post-it wedding _did_ happen.  
- The Pete/Addison stuff from Season 1 of PP didn't happen until a few weeks before this is set.  
- Derek's Chief. **

**I think that's everything, this is Part 1 of 2, the other will be up after people have REVIEWED!!  
iam-kelly. **

* * *

"Who was that?" Meredith asked as Derek returned to their bed.

"That was Charlotte King, Chief of Staff from St Ambrose Hospital, in LA, they need me for a surgery"

"Oh, right, when do you leave?"

"They need me by tomorrow, we should start packing"

"We?"

"I need residents, I need two residents actually, I was thinking of asking Karev"

"Don't you think everyone will cause a fuss, you picking your wife?"

"My wife is the best resident in the hospital and you have a lot of experience in neuro"

"I'm not the best resident"

"Yes you are" Derek smiled kissing her gently on the cheek "I'm going to wake Alex up, tell him to get packing"

~x~

"Dr Shepard, it's a pleasure to have you here" Charlotte said shaking Derek's hand.

"Thank you Dr King, this is Dr Meredith Grey and Dr Alex Karev, they'll be the residents assisting on the case"

"Nice to meet you doctors" Charlotte nodded "I have the OR booked for tomorrow afternoon, your patient is in Room 302"

"Thank you" Derek smiled "Come on kiddies"

"Oh no, you did _not_ just call is kiddies" Alex snorted.

"Derek I'm your wife" Meredith hissed "Inappropriate degrading comments is Mark's job and he's not here so shut it"

"Your married?" asked Charlotte.

"Unfortunately" Meredith muttered.

"You got married on a post-it, it doesn't count!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yes it does! Just because we had to put off the real wedding doesn't mean we aren't married!" Meredith exclaimed "And if you remember Alex we didn't get married because our John Doe needed urgent surgery and if you remember Alex John Doe died and then John Doe turned out to be George one of _our best friends_ so yes, it does count!"

"Woah, jeez Mer, I'm sorry, I was just messing, you know I can be an insensitive jerk"

"You got that right but I forgive you"

"Good" Alex smiled.

"Sorry about them" said Derek "They're practically brother and sister, you get used to it"

"It's quite alright" Charlotte smirked "I'll leave you too it"

~x~

"_What was I supposed to do Pete give up! Stand by and watch! The baby was in distress, I don't care if you 'had a plan' the baby had other plans! A C-Section was the best for the mother and the baby, no amount of alternative medicine crap would have been able to save them!"_

"Does that sound like…." Meredith started.

"Addison" Derek finished "No it can't be, she works at a practice"

"_If you'd have given me a chance to give her the treatment I could have saved them without needing you to swoop in with your double board certified hands and cut her open! God dammit Addison we work in a co-op practice for a reason, Naomi didn't ask you to come here to be a surgeon and you know that so why do you always insist on going there first! You don't give anyone else a chance!"_

"Looks like it is Addison after all" said Derek.

"_I just saved their lives Pete! What the hell is wrong with you!? This is about us isn't it?"_

"_There is no us"_

"_And who's fault is that Pete? Because you were the one who stood me up not the other way around!"_

"We shouldn't be listening to this" said Alex.

"Sshh!" Meredith and Derek hissed.

"_You know why I didn't come Addison, it was too hard, I haven't dated since Anna died, you know that"_

"_Yes I know that but you could have just said something Pete, you didn't have to stand me up"_

"_I know and I'm sorry for that but it's not like you really wanted me anyway, you're still hung up on someone else"_

"_No. I'm not."_

"_You are. Don't think I don't listen to the conversations I walk in on in the kitchen, if you and Naomi want secrets talking about them in the practice isn't exactly the best idea"_

"_I'm not hung up on anyone!"_

"_Oh, so you didn't fall for this Karev guy, you didn't kiss him in a bar, he didn't blow you off after, you didn't push him into an on call room to have sex with him and he didn't say to you that same night 'You're not my girlfriend' evidently making you run for the hills? You're still in love with him Addison, you never wanted me, you want him"_

"_You're right, me and Naomi shouldn't talk in the practice" Addison grumbled "It's not like I can do anything about it, it's been 4 years and he wanted Ava, Rebecca, whatever her name was, he wanted her and the last time I was in Seattle she showed up and he probably stayed with her so….whatever, you can buy me lunch"_

"_What?! Why?"_

"_Because I just saved your patients life"_

"_God your so snobby" Pete joked._

"_And you are just a stupid quack, come on Petey-boy lunch time"_

Alex stood shock still, Meredith and Derek both turned to him with looks of utter shock on their faces.

"I um, I, I" Alex stuttered.

"You slept with Addison!?" Meredith exclaimed.

"You slept with ADDISON!?" Derek exclaimed slightly louder.

"Crap" Alex muttered.

"Not only did you sleep with Addison you blew her off for the married psychotic amnesia patient?!" said Meredith.

"I didn't blow her off because of Ava, she_ told me_ to go after Ava"

"Before or after you blew her off?" asked Derek.

"About a month after, at Cristina's non-wedding"

"You ass! That was the day she moved out here you moron!" Meredith exclaimed "She probably told you to do that because she thought you didn't want her"

"Who says I wanted her?!"

"Nobody, but your face when you heard that guy say your name, say she was in love with you, that told me you want her" said Derek.

"I'm not having this conversation" Alex sighed "We should go and see our patient"

~x~

"Addison and Alex" Meredith sighed as she and Derek settled into their hotel room "_Addison and Alex!_"

"It's not going to change the more times you say it Mer" Derek chuckled.

"We need to fix this, he needs to speak to her"

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"I haven't got to that part yet"

"Don't you think it's a little weird?"

"What?"

"You trying to set my ex-wife up with Alex"

"It's weird. But don't you want her to be happy?"

"Of course I do" Derek smiled.

"Then we need to help her out a little"

"Your amazing"

"I know" Meredith smiled.

~x~

"Derek?!" Addison stuttered as she walked into the locker room at St Ambrose.

"Addison!" Derek smiled "I wondered when I'd run into you, I heard you yesterday but you sounded pretty riled up so I thought best to leave you alone, you sure gave that Pete guy some stick"

"What, what are you doing here?" Addison asked as she took a seat opposite him.

"Just did a surgery, should be leaving tomorrow if all goes to plan"

"Oh." she said simply "Derek?"

"Yeah"

"How much of that conversation did you hear?"

"Enough" Derek smirked.

"Damn it" Addison muttered, Derek let out a little laugh.

"Der have you….oh Addison, hi" Meredith smiled.

"Meredith, it's good to see you" Addison smiled.

"Meredith there you a..re" Alex stuttered when he saw the red-head sat across from Derek.

"Well isn't this a mini-reunion" Addison muttered.

"Hi" Alex said weakly.

"Karev" Addison nodded "Anymore of you here or is this it?" she smirked to Derek.

"This is it" Derek laughed.

"Well, I better be going" Addison said quickly.

"Mommy Mommy Mommy!!" they heard from the doorway, they looked over and two small children bounded towards them and jumped up onto Addison's lap.

"Addison I'm sorry to….Derek?!" Naomi stuttered.

"Naomi, it's great to see you" Derek smiled walking over to Naomi and hugging her tightly "How are you? How's Maya?"

"I'm good, Maya's great" Naomi smiled "What are you doing here?"

"Surgery"

"Right" she nodded "I heard you got married on a post-it?"

"Yeah, long story" Derek laughed "Naomi this is my wife Meredith, Meredith this is Naomi, an old friend from med school"

"Nice to meet you" Meredith smiled stepping over to them and shaking Naomi's hand "And this is our friend Alex Karev" she said gesturing to Alex who now had his eyes fixated on the little boy and girl who were talking animatedly to Addison.

"Alex!" Meredith snapped.

"Huh, what?" he said looking over at them.

"This is Naomi, an old friend of Derek and Addison's"

"Oh um sorry, hi, Alex, Alex Karev"

"Nice to meet you" Naomi said, she briefly glanced over at Addison who nodded her head slightly.

"So Addie, who are these cuties?" Derek asked sitting back in his chair.

"This is Daniel and this is Kaitlin" Addison said quietly.

Daniel scrambled off Addison's lap and walked over to Derek, he held out his hand "My name is Daniel Alexander Montgomery" he said proudly, Derek's eye's widened slightly as did Alex's "But everyone calls me Danny, except for Uncle Coop, he calls me Dan The Man"

"Nice to meet you Danny, I'm Derek" he smiled shaking the little boys hand.

Kaitlin moved over to her brother and held out her hand "Kaitlin Alexis Montgomery, but everyone calls me Katie, except for Uncle Coop, he calls me Princess Kate"

"Well it's nice to meet you both" Derek smiled shaking Kaitlins hand "And how old are you?"

Daniel and Katie held out 3 fingers on one hand and 2 on the other.

"Your 32?" Derek chuckled.

"They mean 3 years and 2 months" Naomi smiled "Your Uncle Sam's been teaching you numbers hasn't he guys"

"Yep, Aunty Nae Nae, ice cream now? You promised" Kaitlin grinned.

"Your bribing them with ice cream again Naomi?" Addison smirked.

"I'm not bribing them! Am I not allowed to treat my niece and nephew once in a while"

"She said we could have ice cream if I didn't tell you that I saw her kissing Uncle Sam again, it was gross Mommy!" Danny said scrunching up his face in disgust.

"Oh really?!" Addison laughed "When are you two just going to give it up and admit you're back together? You should know by now that Danny's in his chatterbox faze, no amount of ice cream will keep this mouth shut" she said grabbing Danny and pulling him onto her lap tickling him, his giggles echoed through the room.

"Mommy stop it!" he laughed "It tickles, stop it!"

Addison smiled and kissed his forehead "Go and have your ice cream with Aunty Nae, how about I cook you both your favourite dinner tonight and we sit and watch a movie, sound good?"

"Can we watch Cars!" Danny grinned hopefully.

"We watched Cars yesterday!" Katie whined.

"But I want to watch Cars!"

"But I want to watch Cinderella"

"But that's for girls!"

"I am a girl!"

"Mommy tell her!" Danny said tugging on Addison's arm.

"Daniel, Katie's right, we watched your favourite yesterday, it's her turn tonight"

"Fine" Danny pouted.

"Now what do we say for fighting?"

"Sorry for fighting Katkat, I love you" said Danny.

"Sorry for fighting Dandan, I love you too"

"And then…."

Danny and Katie climbed back up onto Addison's lap, they kissed a cheek each and then gave each other a kiss "We love you Mommy" they smiled.

"I love you too, now go and get your ice cream, be good for your Aunty Nae"

"We will" the both grinned running over to Naomi.

"Maya's staying at Sam's tonight, ok if she watches them this afternoon?" asked Naomi.

"Sure, why? Hot date?"

"Something like that" Naomi smiled as she walked out of the room holding a twin in each hand.

"You're cooking them dinner? Do you want to poison them?" Derek smirked.

"Shut up!" Addison exclaimed "Naomi taught me how to cook when I found out I was pregnant, can't live on take-out forever"

~x~

"Alex? Are you ok?" Meredith whispered to Alex who was still frozen to his spot.

Alex grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the far side of the room, leaving Derek and Addison to argue over cooking skills.

"They're middle names are Alexander and Alexis" Alex whispered "They're 3 years and 2 months old, add 9 months to that and that makes 3 years and 11 months, Addison left 3 years and 10 months ago, we slept together one month before that"

"Oh my god" Meredith gasped "You think, you think they're yours?"

"That would explain the fact that nobody knew they existed, if it was some LA guy she would have told us surely"

"What are you going to do?"

"I want to kill her" Alex seethed "How could she do this? Keep this from me?"

"She was probably scared Alex, you'd basically told her you couldn't care less about her, that you thought of her as a one-night stand, you don't know that she knew before she came out here"

"Yeah but the point is, she knew eventually"

"You need to talk to her"

"And say what!? Have you kept my children away from me for more than 3 years?"

"Erm, well, yeah"

~x~

"They're his aren't they" Derek said quietly.

"How could you tell?" Addison sighed.

"Middle names, he has his hair and eyes and she has his nose, plus I can make calculations very quick in my head, you were still in Seattle when you got pregnant and from the information I got yesterday…."

"Do you think he knows?"

"They're certainly not talking about what restaurant to eat at tonight"

"Derek, we um, need to go and check on the patient" Meredith said as she walked back over to him.

"Yeah, we do" Derek nodded "We'll see you later?" he said looking at Addison.

"Yeah, we'll do coffee or something before you leave" she smiled.

Derek and Meredith quickly left the room leaving Addison and Alex alone.

"I um, I should go, I have to get back to the practice" Addison stuttered as she stood up.

"We need to talk Addison, we can't put this off, not now"

Addison shifted on her feet nervously, refusing to meet his eyes.

"They're mine aren't they" said Alex.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, a small tear trickling down her face.

"All this time" Alex sighed "All this time I had children and you didn't tell me, you didn't tell anyone! You came back to Seattle Addison, they must have been what? 3 months old? They existed, they were living breathing human beings and you didn't say anything! Does anyone from Seattle know?"

"No, nobody knows" Addison sighed.

"Not even Torres or Bailey? You speak to them all the time"

"Nobody knows, I just couldn't…."

"They're my children Addison"

"Alex I'm so sorry"

"I know I hurt you, I know that but you sat there and you told me to go after Ava and all the while you had my babies inside of you, how could you do that?"

"I didn't know about them then, I didn't find out until after I'd moved and I told you to go after Ava because that's who you wanted, you didn't want me Alex, if you did you would have fought for me, you would have come after me"

"How could I?! You told me to go and be with another woman Addison, how would I have gotten 'I want you' from that? I'm not a mind reader"

"You didn't want me"

"Addison, I loved you"

"If you loved me you wouldn't have treated me like that"

"I was scared, scared that eventually I'd do something to screw it up and I'd hurt you"

"But you did hurt me Alex"

"I know, I know and I'm sorry, I really am"

"So. What are we going to do?"

"I want to meet them. Properly."

"And after that….?"

"We'll just go from there"

~x~

"Hey Maya" Addison smiled as she walked out onto her deck, Alex trailing behind her.

"Aunt Addie" Maya smiled "They're building sandcastle's again, they're never going to get bored of the beach are they?"

"Nope" Addison laughed "Anyway, you go, I'll take you shopping soon, my treat"

"Thanks Aunty Addison" Maya smiled hugging her "Who's the hottie?" she whispered into Addison's ear.

"That would be Alex, the twins father"

"Oh my god!" Maya gasped "Really?"

"Yes really" Addison smirked.

"Well, good luck I guess"

"Thanks Maya" she smiled, Addison walked over to the twins and stood behind them.

"Hey guys"

"Mommy! Your home! I'm building a castle!" Danny grinned.

"And I'm making the moat!" Katie smiled.

"I can see that. Kids there's someone you need to meet"

"Oh, ok but then can we watch Cinderella?" Katie asked hopefully.

"Yes" Addison smiled, she took their small hands in hers and led them over to the loungers, she sat down and stood them either side of her legs, Alex sat on the other lounger nervously.

"Ok, you remember I told you that your middle names were like your Daddy's name"

"Uh-huh" they both nodded.

"Well this is Alex, his proper name is Alexander"

"Like my middle name?" asked Danny.

"Exactly like your middle name"

"So this is my Daddy?"

"Yeah, this is your Daddy" Addison smiled.

Danny took a tentative step towards Alex, he placed a small hand on Alex's large one and traced the lines of his fingers not meeting Alex's eyes "Your real" he said simply.

"Yeah, I am" Alex smiled.

"Your our Daddy?" Kaitlin asked softly.

"Yes"

"Do you want to watch Cinderella with us?" Danny said finally looking up at Alex.

"Sure" Alex smiled.

~x~

"They're out cold" Alex said looking down at Kaitlin who's head was resting in Alex's lap, Addison sat at the opposite end of the sofa, Danny was curled up against her.

"They run everywhere" Addison laughed "I don't know where they get the energy"

"Should we put them to bed?"

"Yeah, can you carry her?"

"Of course" Alex smiled, he pulled Kaitlin up towards him, her head falling onto Alex's shoulder, he followed Addison up the stairs and into Kaitlins bedroom, he lay her down on the bed and pulled the covers over him "Night Katie" he whispered kissing her forehead softly, Addison walked over and did the same thing, Alex watched from the doorway "Goodnight Miracle" Addison whispered, she walked out of the room and into Dannys, she lay him down and repeated the same process she did with Kaitlin except this time saying "Goodnight Star" Alex walked over and kissed Dannys forehead.

Addison smiled "Come on, lets go downstairs, we need to talk"

"Why did you call them Miracle and Star?" Alex asked as Addison returned from the kitchen with a glass of wine and a beer, she handed the beer over to him and sat down on the couch.

"It's just my little nickname for them, I um, when I came down here the first time, after uh us, I was coming to um, get pregnant, sperm donor, but when we ran all the tests my FHS levels were too high and my antral follicle count was only 2 but it turns out that because of the whole pregnancy thing it threw my results out of whack, that's why I didn't find out I was pregnant until my 3rd month, I thought the sickness was the flu or something, so they're my Miracle's, I tell them that the stars sent them down to make me happy, I didn't think I'd ever get the chance to be a mother"

"I didn't ever think about having children until I met you" Alex admitted "Well, until we started to get close, I uh, I used to think about what they'd look like, would they have your hair or mine, your eyes or mine, you're the only woman I could imagine myself growing old with"

"Why couldn't you just have faith in yourself Alex? Why couldn't you just trust yourself?"

"Because you're too good for me"

"If that were true I would have found someone else by now Alex, I haven't been with anyone since you, I tried to date but my heart was never in it, my heart was always…."

"With me" Alex finished.

"Yeah" Addison smiled sadly.

"Well that's good because, my heart is always with you" Alex said shuffling over to Addison and taking her hands in one of his, he reached the other up to her face and tucked her hair behind her ear "Addison, I'm going to forgive you for this, for not telling me because I know that you did this so you wouldn't get hurt again but I promise you, I'm not going anywhere, I'm not going to leave you, I'm not going to leave Danny and I'm not going to leave Kaitlin, I love you, I'm in love with you, I always have been and I always will be, so please, forgive _me_ for what I said to you and let me in"

Addison leaned in towards Alex and pressed her lips against his "You are so in" she whispered "I love you too"

~x~

"I can't believe it" Derek sighed as him and Meredith snuggled up in bed.

"I know, it's surreal, they have twins, Addison and Alex have a twins, together!" Meredith exclaimed "I hope they work it out"

"Me too" Derek smiled "Looks like we didn't need much of a plan after all"

"I guess not" Meredith laughed "Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that room we built for kids to play in?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should start to fill it soon"

"Really?"

Meredith pulled off her shirt and straddled Derek's lap "Really" she grinned before crashing her lips down on his.

~x~

"God that was…." Alex breathed heavily.

"Wow, that was…."

"So much better than the first time" Alex grinned as he kissed Addison's neck.

"What are we going to do Alex?"

"About what?" Alex said trailing kisses down her body.

"Alex stop that!" she gasped "We need to talk!"

"Ok" Alex sighed moving back up to kiss her lips, he pulled her body in close to his "Shoot"

"How are we going to do this? Do you want to move here? Do you want me to move to Seattle? Do you even want to be with me?"

"Addison, I want to be with you" Alex sighed "And I'm moving here"

"Are you sure?"

"You have a life here, you have the practice and your friends and this is our children's hometown, I don't want to take this away from them"

"Can you really just up and leave Seattle?"

"There's nothing keeping me there, I love my friends I really do but I love you and the kids more, I can get my residency transfered to one of the hospitals out here"

"Alex, are you sure? I can't let you in if your just going to freak out and walk away, not because of me, because of Danny and Katie, they can't get used to you if you're going to walk away"

"Addison, I promise you, I'm not walking away, you just have to promise me the same"

"I'm not walking away Alex, never again, I promise"

~x~~x~~x~


	2. Reality

"What are we all doing here?" Cristina whined.

"You'll find out soon enough" said Meredith "Anyway! What's so bad!? We're all together for a change, how often does this happen?"

"Almost never" said Lexie.

"Exactly!" Meredith exclaimed "Derek!" she shouted.

"Yeah?" he said walking into the room.

"Any idea on when…."

"10 minutes"

"Ok, good"

"What's this about?" Izzie sighed.

"You'll find out soon enough!"

"This better be good" Cristina grumbled.

"Anybody else want to moan at me?" Meredith smirked, herself, Derek, Lexie, Mark, Cristina, Owen, Izzie, Callie and Arizona were all sat in Meredith and Derek's brand new living room, they'd moved into their new house a few days after they got back from LA, they'd told everyone that Alex had gone to visit family for a few days, nobody questioned them since Derek was the Chief.

The next few minutes went by, the room filled with random chatter, the doorbell rang suddenly and Meredith jumped up quickly to answer it, she smiled letting the visitors in and leading them to the living room.

"Guys" Meredith said from the doorway, the all turned their heads and gasped when they saw who was behind Meredith.

"Addison!?" Callie exclaimed "What are you doing here? Who are they? Why is Karev holding your hand?"

"Ok, slow down Callie" Addison laughed "This is Daniel Alexander Karev and this is Kaitlin Alexis Karev, they're 3 years and 2 months old and I'm holding Alex's hand because, well because we're trying to make a go of it, a proper go"

"You have a 3 year old twins?" Mark stuttered.

"Yes" Addison nodded.

"And Karev is the father?" he stuttered again.

"Yes" she nodded.

"What the hell Addison!?" he exclaimed.

Addison sighed "Look, I know I should have told you, I know I shouldn't have kept Danny and Katie a secret but I panicked, I freaked out and well, I thought Alex didn't want me, I thought he wanted Ava and he thought I wanted him to go after Ava"

"You _told me_ to go after Ava!" Alex exclaimed.

"Do I really have to explain the brain of a woman to you again?" Addison smirked.

"No, once was quite enough" he laughed.

"Daddy?" Danny whispered looking up at Alex.

"Yeah?"

"Why are all these people staring at us?"

Alex smiled and picked Danny up "They're staring at you because you are the most handsome little boy in the whole wide world"

"I am?"

"You are" Alex grinned.

"Cool! Can we play with my cars now?"

"Sure" Alex laughed, he carried Danny over to a clear space on the living room floor and sat him down, Danny pulled the small backpack of himself and poured out his selection of toy cars.

"Vrroooom, vrrooom, vroom, vroooom!!!" Danny said as he wheeled the cars quickly along the floor "Boom, boom, CRASSHHHH!!!" he exclaimed slamming the cars into one another "Quick Daddy! They need an ambulance! They need surgons quick!!"

"Surgeons Danny, they need surgeons" Kaitlin sighed walking over to them and sitting down on Alex's lap.

"Dadddyyy!!!" Danny whined.

Alex picked up the toy ambulance and raced it over to Danny "There we go, all better" he smiled.

"No! We need different surgeons! They're not babies Daddy, you and Mommy can't help them!!!"

"But I'm a super surgeon, I can help anyone!" Alex exclaimed.

"Daddy your stupid" Danny stated simply.

"That's not very nice" Alex pouted, he pretended to cry into his hands, Danny leapt over to him and pulled Alex's hands away from his face "I'm sorry Daddy, I love you, you're not stupid I promise"

"I guess I'll have to punish you, oh you know what, my hand, it's starting to hurt"

"Danny quick run!" Kaitlin squealed jumping off Alex's lap and running over to Addison, hiding behind her legs.

"Oh no, it's, it's the claw!!!" Alex said bringing up his hand towards Danny's stomach.

"No! Daddy no!" Danny squealed, Alex wrestled him to the ground tickling his body, Danny writhed around on the floor giggling loudly "Daddy stop! I'm sorry, your not stupid I promise! Stop Daddy!"

Alex stopped tickling him and leant down and placed a kiss on Danny's forehead "Love you mini-me"

"I love you too Daddy"

"Are you guys going to introduce yourself to everyone, like we practiced?" Alex asked.

"Ok" Danny nodded enthusiastically.

Alex picked him up and stood him on the coffee table.

"Alex! Don't put him on there!" Addison hissed.

"It's fine Addison" Meredith laughed.

"I have to go first! Like we practiced" Kaitlin said running over, Alex lifted her up and placed her next to Danny.

"Go on then Katie, do your thing" Alex smiled.

"My name is Kaitlin Alexis Karev, but you can call me Katie, my Uncle Cooper calls me Princess Kate because I'm the prettiest girl at Mommy's work, except for Maya cuz Maya's really pretty! I love my Mommy and now I love my Daddy and when I grow up I'm going to be a baby doctor just like them!"

"And I'm going to be the ruler of the entire world!!!" Danny exclaimed.

"Shut up Danny!"

"Kaitlin Alexis Karev, what have we said about telling your brother to shut up?" said Addison.

"Sorry Mommy" Katie pouted "But he didn't let me finish!"

"Daniel, let your sister finish"

Danny pouted as Katie stuck her tongue out at him, everyone watched them in amusement.

"My name is Kaitlin and I'm 3 years and 2 months old, I love my Mommy and Daddy and when he's not being annoying I love my brother Danny, _now_ it's your turn"

Danny grinned happily "My name is Daniel Alexander Karev but you can call me Danny, my Uncle Cooper calls me Dan The Man because I'm the only little boy in the whole of Mommy's work, Mommy calls me and Katie her miracles because we came down from the stars to make her stop being sad. My name is Danny and I'm 3 years and 2 months old, I used to live with just my Mommy and sister in a house by the sea but now Daddy lives there too" Danny brought his hands up to his mouth as if he was going to whisper a secret into someone's ear "I saw Mommy and Daddy kissing, it was gross" he whispered, everyone in the room chuckled, Addison blushed "My Mommy is the best Mommy in the world and I think that my Mommy should say yes"

"Yes to what?!" Addison frowned.

"Daddy" Danny whispered "It's your turn to speak now"

Alex slowly made his way over to Addison "I should never have let you go Addison, not 4 years ago when you first left, not a year after that when you came back for a surgery, not ever. You have raised the most intellectual 3 year olds I have ever met, they came up with those speeches all by themselves" Alex smirked "You raised them by yourself for 3 years, 2 months and 3 days but that stops now because Ads, I love you, I am in love with you, I've been in love with you for….ever, which is why I'm asking you" Alex said slipping down onto his knee and pulling out a small box from his back pocket "It's why I'm asking you to be my wife. Addison, will you marry me?" he asked popping the box open to reveal a ring.

Addison froze, her eyes looking into Alex's, no words were forming in her now bone dry mouth.

"Mommy this is when you say yes" said Danny.

Addison leapt forward into Alex's arms kissing him hard on the lips "Yes" she whispered before kissing him again.

"Can we eat now?" Kaitlin said jumping off the coffee table.

"Yeah, we're hungry, plane food sucks" Danny said jumping off.

"Come on kids, lets go and get you something" Meredith smiled holding her hands out.

"Aunty Meredith?" Danny whispered.

"Yes Danny?"

"Can you tell them to stop kissing now?"

"How about we hide in the kitchen for a while?"

"Ok" Danny said as Meredith led them out of the room.

"As much as we're enjoying watching you guys make out…." Mark groaned, Alex had sat back onto his legs while Addison wrapped hers around his waist, they had hardly come up for air, they reluctantly pulled away from each other and stood up. Callie and Izzie stood and walked over to them, they grabbed them and shoved them down into the sofa standing angrily in front of them.

"You guys…." Callie started.

"Have got some…."

"Serious."

"Explaining to do."

"We're going to be here all night aren't we" Addison muttered.

"Yep, all night" Alex nodded.

~x~

_6 months later…._

"This is it" Addison said as she stared into her full length mirror, she brushed her hands down her dress, it was simple, a white halter neck in a thin linen fabric, perfect for a beach wedding, she walked over to her bedroom window and peeked out of the curtains, she saw everyone beginning to take their seats, Sam, Naomi and Maya were out half the night setting up chairs for the 20 guests that were beginning to arrive.

"Stop looking" she heard Izzie say from behind her, she turned around to see Meredith, Callie, Izzie, Cristina and Naomi all stood there.

"I wasn't…."

"Everything is going according to plan Addison" Meredith smiled.

"This is really happening isn't it, I'm not in some sort of coma, this isn't in my imagination, I've been living with Alex for 6 months and now we're getting married, this is real isn't it"

"This is real" Callie laughed.

"Good. Good, that's good. How are the kids?"

"They're building sandcastles with Maya" Naomi smiled "Danny's really excited, I think he wants the first bit to be over so he can make his best man speech"

"Any excuse to talk in public" Addison chuckled "He wants to be the next president apparently"

"The child of Dr Evil Spawn, President of the United States of America" said Cristina "I'd vote for him"

The women all looked at each other and laughed "Ladies" Cooper said stepping into the bedroom "We're all set, it's time"

"This is it" Addison sighed "I'm getting married"

"Your getting married" Meredith smiled.

"Ok, come on, lets do this" Addison said walking out of the door.

Alex stood nervously at the end of the makeshift aisle, Danny stood next to him proudly, everyone turned their heads as the violin player began to play Pachelbels Canon D, Alex gasped as he saw Addison walk slowly towards them.

"Mommy looks really pretty" Danny beamed.

"She does doesn't she" Alex smiled.

As Addison reached Alex she handed her bouquet over to Naomi, Alex instantly took her hands in his "You look amazing" he smiled.

"So do you" she smiled back.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Children" the minister started "We have come together today to witness the marriage of Alexander Michael Karev and Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery, to share their joy and to celebrate their love for one and other. First I am required to ask anyone present who knows a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry to declare it now"

Alex and Addison looked over to their friends with a smirk.

"Well…." Mark started, Lexie groaned and hit him in the chest, everyone chuckled and Addison and Alex turned back to face each other.

"So here you are today to say your marriage vows to each other. It's important that you both understand that the vows that you are about to make cannot be made lightly but with a great deal of consideration and respect. With that in mind, I'm going to ask you the following question:" the minister said turning to Alex.

"Alex, will you take Addison to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and protect her and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will" Alex smiled.

"And Addison, will you take Alex to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and protect him and forsaking all others be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will" Addison smiled.

"Will you, the families and friends of Alex and Addison, support and uphold them in their marriage now and in the years to come?"

"We will" everyone answered.

"And now I invite you to exchange the rings"

Alex turned to Danny and crouched down, Addison did the same with Kaitlin, they both pulled out rings from their pockets and handed them over, they turned back to each other and the minister nodded at Alex to go first.

"Addison, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you, we wasted so much time apart but this ring will always be here to remind you that I will always be here for you and for our babies, I love you Addie" Alex smiled slipping the ring onto her finger.

"Alex, I give you this ring as a token of my love and devotion to you and to our family, the day you walked back into my life will never leave me and I trust you when you say that you will never leave us because I know that if we can get through what we've gone through we can survive anything that hits us. Let this ring be a reminder that I am always by your side and I will _always _be a faithful partner to you. I love you Alex, you gave me my miracles and for that I will be forever grateful"

"In the presence of myself, their friends and family, Alex and Addison have given their consent and made their marriage vows to each other. They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands and by the giving and receiving of rings. I therefore proclaim that they are husband and wife, Alex, you may kiss your bride"

Alex tugged on Addison's arm and pulled her in for a long kiss, their arms wrapping around each other, they pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other.

"I love you Mrs Karev"

"I love you too Mr Karev"

~x~

"Today has been a very special day." Danny started as he stood on a chair to make his best man speech "My Mommy and Daddy got married. That makes my Mommy a Karev just like me, Katie and Daddy! Thank you all for coming today, some of you had to fly allll the way from Seattle! That's where my Mommy and Daddy first met, Daddy didn't like Mommy at first because she was really really bossy but then she kissed him and he started to like her a lot! I still think kissing is gross! Anyway! I love my Mommy and Daddy very much, to infinity and beyond!" he said jumping off the chair he was stood on and running around the table, his arms outstretched like a superhero, everyone laughed at him, Meredith stood up and raised her glass.

"To Addison, Alex, Danny and Katie, you may have been a surprise to all of us but I speak on behalf of myself and everyone here today that you guys really are meant to be, To The Karevs"

"The Karevs" everyone smiled.

~x~

_8 years later…._

"I'm so glad you could make it" Meredith smiled pulling Addison in for a hug.

"It's not everyday your niece turns 7 now is it" Addison smiled.

"Aunt Addie!!" they heard a little girl squeal, she ran towards them and wrapped her arms around Addison's waist "How's my favourite 7 year old?"

"I'm great! Where's Kaitlin I want to show her my new dolls house"

"She's getting out of the car, she'll be here any second now"

"LILY!!" they heard Kaitlin shout "Happy Birthday little cuz" she said hugging her tightly.

"Come and see my dolls house" Lily said pulling Katie into the sitting room.

"Mom" Danny whined as he trudged into the house, Alex following behind "Dad's being mean"

"Daniel I am not being mean, I told you off for hitting your sister"

"Daniel Karev" Addison scolded.

"I said sorry" Danny pouted.

"Do I not get a hello?" Meredith smirked.

"Aunty Meredith" Daniel smiled.

"Come here Danny" Meredith said hugging him "Uncle Derek's in the kitchen"

"Later!" Danny said racing off to find Derek.

"Hey Mer" Alex said hugging her "How's life?"

"Hectic, you?"

"Same" Addison and Alex laughed.

"Everyones in the sitting room" Meredith smiled leading them in "Hey guys the Karevs are here"

"Hey!" everyone replied happily.

"Uncle Alex!" Lily smiled running over to him.

"Hey munchkin, Happy Birthday"

"How long are you staying this time?"

"Just for a week" Alex smiled softly "But then your cousins have to get back to school"

"Ok" Lily shrugged running back over to her dolls house.

"No way, that is not little Harry is it?!" Addison exclaimed as she noticed a small boy toddling around the room.

"It is" Meredith laughed.

"He's gotten so big, I can't believe he's 2 already"

"Me neither" Derek said walking into the room "How are you Addie?" he said giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'm good" she smiled "Can you believe it's been almost 12 years since I first came to Seattle?"

"God, really?! Wow, time certainly does fly"

"Yeah, it does" Addison smiled softly.

Soon after the arrival of the Karevs they all headed outside, the kids all took advantage of the huge trampoline that sat on the land, the grown-ups all sat on the deck watching them.

Over the years the group had all started families of their own, Meredith and Derek were first, Lily May Shepard born a year after the Karev wedding. Cristina and Owen were given the shock of their life when Cristina got pregnant with Jake Hunt who was now four. Callie and Arizona used a sperm donor to conceive Alicia Louise Torres-Robbins, now three, Callie was her biological mother but Arizona would be trying for the next one, Meredith and Derek later had Harry George Shepard, now two and Lexie was 6 months pregnant with her and Mark's first child. Izzie had found love in Jason Stone, they met on the flight back from the Karev wedding, they didn't start dating until 6 months after but were now engaged to be married.

"So, is Danny still set on being the next president?" Arizona asked.

"That or a race car driver" Alex smirked.

"So he still has his obsession with cars" Izzie smiled.

"Yep" Alex nodded.

"Does Katie still want to be a 'baby doctor like Mommy and Daddy'?" asked Callie.

"That or the next Hannah Montana" Addison laughed "I don't care what they do, as long as it's safe and legal and it makes them happy"

"They're so grown up now" Meredith mused "All I can see is those cute little 3 year olds who gave big rambling speeches and were scared of Alex's 'claw', when did they get so, grown up?"

"When did we all get so grown up?" Cristina smirked.

"Yang's right" Alex nodded "12 years ago most of us were just unsuspecting interns who slept with the wrong people, at the wrong time and generally just did stupid things and now, we're sitting here watching our kids run around together and we're grown up"

"I think the fact that you were the one to grow up first is more surprising" Cristina snorted.

"Crack Whore"

"Evil Spawn"

"And you say you've grown up" Addison laughed.

"If someone had told me 12 years ago that the woman who strolled into the hospital lobby saying 'And you must be the woman who's screwing my husband' would be one of my best friends, married to one of my other best friends and sitting in the back garden I own with the husband I was 'screwing' I would have sent them to psych"

"Me too" Addison chuckled.

"I hope George can see this" said Lexie.

"Me too" Izzie smiled softly.

"To George" Meredith said raising her cup.

"To George" everyone said raising theirs.

"To family" said Addison.

"To family" they all smiled.

~x~

And through it all, the secrets and lies, the heartbreak, the fights and the tears they dared to dream. And eventually they realized the the reality they would eventually live would mean so much more and last for a lifetime.

**

* * *

A/N: Ok so the ending was incredibly cliched but ah well. And can we pretend that I **_**didn't **_**steal, i'm sorry, 'borrow' "The Claw" from Liar Liar =)**

**Review please!**

**iam-kelly.**


End file.
